The Suite Life of PJ and Cody
by eroticboi80
Summary: Sequel to Good Luck Zack and Cody. Cody Martin and PJ Duncan write the next chapter of their friendship as both of them are in college and living at the Tipton Hotel. Where does their friendship go from here?
1. Settling Down

**Here is the sequel to **_**Good Luck Zack and Cody**_**. This fan fic again focuses on Cody Martin and PJ Duncan as both of them are doing their post-secondary studies and PJ is working at The Tipton Hotel as the guitar player. **

**As is the case with this story and future chapters of this story, I do not own Good Luck Charlie, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, and the Suite Life on Deck or its characters. **

**I am not implying anything about the personal lives or sexuality of the actors and actresses on the shows on which this story is based. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

After spending the best three weeks of his life with his friend Cody Martin, PJ Duncan arrived in Boston to start a new chapter in his life. PJ was about to start the semester as a student at Boston College while Cody was about to begin his at Harvard. PJ was also hired as a guitar player at The Tipton Hotel.

PJ and Cody discussed meeting up once the eldest Duncan son had arrived at the hotel but Cody could not resist welcoming him in the lobby as he arrived. As Norman the doorman opened the door for PJ with his luggage being carried by Esteban behind him, Cody called PJ's name and ran up to him and hugged him. PJ returned the hug as both of them kept saying how much they missed each other even though they communicated regularly between the time the Duncans returned to Denver and when PJ arrived in Boston again.

PJ said he had to meet up with Mr. Moseby first but that they could meet up once he was unpacked and settled in. Cody offered to help PJ unpack and settle in as Esteban had placed the luggage on a motorized cart that Arwin claimed to have finally perfected after many more tweaks since the last time the Duncans were at the hotel. PJ was greeted by Mr. Moseby and as he followed the hotel manager towards the elevator, Arwin started to work the remote control for the luggage cart which initially worked fine but eventually got out of control before crashing into the candy counter. Maddie Fitzpatrick, the hotel employee behind the counter, was jolted from her state of near sleep as she had been up most of the previous night. The reason for the lack of sleep Maddie had gotten was that London Tipton, the owner's daughter, had kept calling her because she could not go to sleep and asked Maddie for her help.

PJ's luggage had gone flying all over the place as a result of the impact of the crash. PJ joked to Mr. Moseby if he was sure he needed him as entertainment at the hotel since there was always plenty of it in the lobby alone.

"The fun never stops here," PJ laughed as the elevator doors closed.

The elevator went up to the twenty-third floor where PJ's suite was and was in Suite 2324, which was just around the corner from Suite 2330 where the Martins lived. After Mr. Moseby had opened the door to Suite 2324 and turned on the lights, he showed PJ around and gave him his phone number if he needed anything. Just before Mr. Moseby left, Esteban pushed the luggage cart through the door as he had to take the luggage the old fashioned way. PJ told Esteban to take the luggage into his bedroom and gave him his tip after all the luggage was in the bedroom. Esteban could not stop thanking PJ for the tip as he kept saying how it would be enough to buy his home village so his family could return to the throne of his country one day.

After Mr. Moseby and Esteban had left, PJ texted Cody to let him know he was in his suite and that it was just around the corner from his. Cody was ecstatic to find out that PJ's suite was nearby and that he would be there in a few seconds. Cody ran over to PJ's suite and knocked on the door. PJ opened the door as Cody immediately hugged and kissed his best friend.

"I'm so happy you're going to college here in Boston and that we can spend time together," Cody said.

"Me too. I'm glad Mr. Moseby hired me to work at the hotel. Now we could live in the same place," PJ responded.

"I've missed you so much," Cody said as he held back a tear.

"Me too. This is so awesome," responded PJ.

Both of them went into PJ's bedroom and started to unpack and put everything in the drawers and closet. Cody got a thrill out of putting PJ's underwear into the drawer as he became very acquainted with them the last time they were together. After unpacking, PJ said how tired he was prompting Cody to offer that he cook something for both of them. PJ said that Cody did not have to go through so much trouble to cook but Cody insisted as he enjoyed cooking the last time they were together. Cody said that he would take care of everything and suggested if PJ wanted to relax and take a bath or a shower, he could go right ahead. PJ offered to help but Cody insisted on taking care of everything and just told his best friend to unwind before dinner.

PJ decided to take a short nap and shower before dinner. After getting out of the shower and changing into a fresh pair of clothes, Cody called PJ to let him know dinner was ready. PJ could smell the wonderful aroma of what Cody had prepared immediately after opening his bedroom door. Both blonds had sat down at the table as they helped themselves to the food. Cody had prepared Garden salad as a side dish and Beef Stroganoff as the main dish. Before they ate their food, Cody poured red wine into the empty wine glasses and proposed a toast.

"To the next chapter of our friendship," Cody said as he raised his glass.

"And to our lives together," PJ said in response as he raised his glass.

Both of them toasted each other and took a sip of the wine. PJ complimented Cody on the food and remarked how it was the first time in a long time that he had Beef Stroganoff and that it was a lot better than the Hamburger Helper boxes. As PJ finished scarfing down the food, he let out a big burp which reminded Cody of the first time he had cooked for PJ at the hotel. Cody smiled when he thought about that day as what happened afterwards was a really special moment. After both of them had finished their food, PJ thanked Cody for preparing dinner and said he would wash the dishes. Cody offered to help but insisted that Cody sit and relax and watch television if he wanted to. PJ asked if Cody wanted coffee and made a pot of it as Cody said he wanted some. Cody asked if PJ needed any help but said he had everything under control. After the coffee was ready, he placed two cups of coffee on a tray along with a plate of cookies.

PJ had placed the tray on the coffee table in the front of the sofa as Cody was flipping through the channels on the television. PJ asked if Cody wanted any cream or sugar before giving Cody his cup. PJ started to sip his coffee after putting cream and sugar in it and asked Cody if he wanted to watch a movie. Both of them watched _The Social Network_ as they continued to sip their coffee and nibble on cookies. As the movie went on, Cody cuddled up with PJ but eventually struggled to stay awake as he had a long day and some jet lag. As Cody noticed that PJ had fallen asleep, Cody got a blanket and pillow from the bedroom and placed the pillow under his head and spread the blanket over PJ as he kissed him on the forehead, turned the television off, washed the dishes, turned off the lights and closed the door behind him.

The following morning, PJ was awoken to the sound of his phone ringing and saw that it was Cody. After explaining to him what had happened the previous night after PJ fell asleep, Cody invited PJ over for breakfast. Cody decided to make breakfast for everyone as he did not want PJ to be exposed to his mother's cooking. After letting PJ into Suite 2330, the memories of the first time came flooding back and thought about how much he enjoyed it. After PJ said hello to Zack, Carrie gave PJ a big hug and said how it was nice to see him again. She also told him how grateful she was to PJ and his family for supporting Cody and looking after him while he was nursing his injuries on the ship.

Cody had prepared chocolate chip pancakes for everyone and served them up. Zack was just relieved at not having to eat his mother's cooking while Cody thought it was simply cruel and unusual punishment for anyone, especially PJ, to eat her cooking as well. As everyone scarfed down their pancakes, Carrie kept saying how she was looking forward to performing with PJ again and that he was welcome to come on over to their suite anytime and to let her know if there was anything he needed.

After breakfast, PJ insisted on cleaning the dishes and said Carrie did not have to lift a finger. After cleaning the dishes, Cody suggested to PJ they spend the morning at Boston Harbor considering their discussion of the Boston Tea Party the first time they were together and also have lunch there. Both of them got out the picnic basket and started making some sandwiches, potato salad, and sliced some fruit and put them in some Tupperware.

Once they both reached the Harbor, Cody started telling PJ everything he knew about Boston Harbor and the Boston Tea Party. They even took a tour of some of the harbour before sitting down at a nearby park and having their lunch. As both blonds scarfed down the selection of roast beef and chicken salad sandwiches and potato salad, PJ could not stop thanking Cody for helping him with his grades as the prospect of summer school or having to repeat the senior year of high school was not a very pleasant one for him. PJ also knew that if he had to stay in high school, he would not have been able to come to Boston to study and work and most of all, be with Cody. Cody kept on telling PJ that he knew he could succeed academically and that he just needed to believe in himself. PJ responded by saying that whatever the reason, he was just glad that it all worked out for the best and kissed Cody on the lips. After they finished off the fruit and whatever was left in the basket, both of them decided to return to the hotel as PJ needed to speak with Mr. Moseby and Cody wanted to do some school work and start his homework before school even started with was something he loved to do.

As afternoon turned to evening, PJ invited Cody over to his suite as he wanted to prepare dinner for Cody as he had not had the opportunity to do so yet. PJ had just finished preparing the food as Cody knocked on the door and PJ let him in. Both of them sat down at the table and after PJ poured some wine and toasted each other, they both dug into their meals. PJ had prepared Caesar salad, and smoked salmon with risotto. Cody absolutely loved the food as he felt it was the best salmon he had had in a very long time and the risotto was fantastic. Cody was impressed how far PJ had come in terms of his cooking. Even PJ realized that before he had met Cody, he could not cook anything other than preparing a cheese sandwich or a bowl of cereal and now he was cooking all sorts of dishes. Cody and PJ looked forward to many more meals alone like this together as Cody just loved cooking as did PJ and wanted to share their talents with each other. After dinner, PJ excused himself from the table and got the apple pie out of the oven which he had also made and got some ice cream from the freezer. Cody was also impressed with the apple pie and thought it was just as good, if not better, than the ones he has made. Cody asked where PJ had learned to make apple pie like that with PJ responding by saying he simply watched a cooking show and tried the recipe at home a few times. After dessert, both of them washed the dishes and decided to watch some television.

Both of them cuddled up together as they flipped through the channels but found nothing interesting on. Cody was bored out of his mind and decided to spice things up as he started to run his hand up and down PJ's thighs and his crotch. All Cody could think of was how long it had been since they last fooled around and that it was about time they took care of that. The two blonds started to make out as Cody continued to work his hand below PJ's belt line. Both of them missed the warm feeling of each other's tongues dancing around in their mouths and their lips embracing each other. PJ was on his back as Cody was on top of him getting acquainted with his best friend again. PJ unbuttoned Cody's shirt and pulled it up his back and over his head forcing Cody to break the kiss momentarily before making out with PJ again. Cody started to unbuckle PJ's belt and unbuttoned his pants before unzipping them and pulling them half way down his chicken legs. PJ started to undo Cody's pants and pulled them down his knees as PJ kicked his feet around attempting to completely remove his pants. Cody slid his pants off the rest of the way and dropped them on the mountain of clothes on the floor in front of the sofa.

The blonds were in their underwear as Cody was on top of PJ again and both of their cocks grinding up against the fabric of their boxers. Both of them loved the feeling of their hairless torsos making contact with each other as PJ slid Cody's underwear down his legs as far as he could. Cody let them slide off the rest of the way and tugged at PJ's boxers and slid them down his slender legs. Cody and PJ started making out again before Cody started to nibble PJ's neck and made his way down his torso all the way to his hardened member. Cody took PJ in his mouth and started to bob his head up and down bringing pleasure to his best friend and attempting to re-light the passionate fire that both of them had before.

PJ held on to Cody's dirty blond hair and ran his fingers through it as Cody continued to give PJ head. Cody did not miss a beat as his tongue slithered all around PJ's cock and teased it in order to stimulate his best friend as much as possible. Cody withdrew as PJ's moans sounded as if he was about to blow his load and started to play around with PJ erect nipples. PJ spat on his fingers and took his middle finger and slid it inside of Cody to loosen him up before his index finger joined the middle digit. Cody started to moan as it had been a while since he rolled around in the hay and he needed to be loosened up again. After PJ withdrew his fingers, Cody took PJ's stiff six inch cock and guided it inside of him. Cody slowly sat on PJ's length as it consumed all of the space of his backside and partially lifted himself up again before he sat down again. Cody began to bounce up and down PJ's throbbing boner like a pogo stick as he began to moan again in pleasure thinking to himself how great it felt to have PJ inside of him again.

PJ thought about how great it felt to be with the only guy he's felt this way about again. Cody looked down at that cute face and twinkling blue eyes that Cody fell in love with from the moment he met PJ. PJ looked up at Cody's adorable face and felt like the luckiest guy in the world to have him as a close friend. Cody started to quicken his pace as PJ took hold of Cody's six inch blood engorged penis and started to jerk him off. Cody started to go back and forth between moans and grunts as he was pleasuring his best friend and being pleasured by him at the same time. PJ held on to the edge of the sofa cushions so he could still keep it together and not spoil the fun as listening to Cody's moans did not help the situation. PJ could not help but start moaning himself which blended in with Cody's moans. Cody ran his hands all over PJ's torso occasionally as PJ was trying his best not to lose it.

Cody started to quicken his pace even faster as PJ continued to jerk Cody off. Cody's butt cheeks were smacking against PJ's thighs as his moans suggested PJ could not hold out for much longer. PJ slowly moaned Cody's name until PJ could not hold it in any longer and completely lost it as he splashed his hot white seed inside of Cody's backside giving it a long overdue bath.

PJ continued to jerk Cody off as his backside continued to be coated by PJ's juices. Cody's moans kept getting louder as PJ's pace quickened. Cody started to moan PJ's name as he shot his load all over himself, PJ, and even the sofa cushions. PJ remained inside of Cody as both of them struggled to catch their breath until Cody collapsed forwards with his head landing on PJ's chest as both of them drifted off into sleep with PJ still inside of Cody.

**Hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter setting up the story. **

**I plan on writing this story at a slower pace compared to the first story as I'm not completely sure about the direction I want this story to eventually take. **

**Reviews are welcome and much appreciated. **

**Thanks.**


	2. Cody's Eighteenth Birthday

**Here's the latest instalment. **

**Enjoy. **

PJ had been in Boston for almost a week and was about to start school in a couple of days. Cody and Zack were also celebrating their eighteenth birthday which brought Kurt to Boston so he could share this special day with his twin sons. Carrie suggested to Cody that he invite PJ over after they had finished breakfast and that it would be a great opportunity for him to meet Kurt. As PJ arrived and said hello to everyone, Kurt introduced himself to PJ and basically repeated what Carrie had said about being thankful for the fact that the Duncans looked after Cody while he was recovering. After telling PJ how grateful he was, Kurt remarked that Cody had told him a lot about his best friend and that he was looking forward to meeting him. PJ hugged Cody as he wished him happy birthday and gave him a peck on the cheek. He then shook Zack's hand and wished him a happy birthday as well.

After PJ had learned that the Martins were going out for lunch, Kurt extended an invitation to PJ to join them. Carrie and Cody were enthusiastic about the idea while Zack was indifferent. PJ kept saying he did not want to impose since he would have understood if the family wanted to spend the day alone together. Carrie said that she would not take no for an answer and considered PJ a part of the family. What PJ did not know was that his mother Amy had called Carrie earlier to wish Cody a happy birthday and that Carrie had promised PJ's mother that she would make sure PJ was alright and that she would take care of him. Amy simply felt the same way any mother would when one her children (especially her first born) moves out of the house and on their own. Even if Amy had not called, Carrie would still have insisted on PJ joining them for lunch because she had a soft spot for him and could see how happy her youngest twin and PJ were together.

At the restaurant, Kurt discussed with PJ how Cody was telling him how he was teaching him to the play guitar. PJ said how talented Cody was and could play really well. Cody also mentioned how they wrote a song together and also how he wrote a song on his own. Kurt said how proud he was of both of them. He also asked Zack how Maya was and responded by saying she was fine and displayed the same sort of body language as he did on the ship when he discussed the subject. Everyone suspected something but felt it was not the right time to say anything and did not want to meddle either.

After having lunch, everyone returned to the hotel as Carrie and PJ said they had to prepare for the show later that night. The show that night was also PJ's first at the hotel since accepting his new job. With the two musicians practicing in the lounge, the three Martin males were alone in the suite as Kurt and Cody kept looking at Zack and at each other as they were just dying to ask Zack if everything was alright between him and Maya but restrained themselves because they knew it was between Zack and Maya.

Later that afternoon, Cody got ready as him and PJ had made plans to go out for dinner to celebrate his birthday alone with his best friend. After getting ready, PJ came knocking at the door and once Cody opened it, he thought PJ looked absolutely amazing and was tempted to jump him right then and there. PJ was wearing khaki pants with a linen shirt unbuttoned at the top, a black sport jacket, and a tie that was loosely worn around his collar. The designer cologne he had been wearing drove Cody wild as PJ kissed him on the lips and wished him happy birthday again. Cody was wearing charcoal slacks, linen shirt and a sweater jacket. Before leaving the suite, PJ asked Cody what Zack was doing and told him that he was going to hang out with their friend Bob.

Both of them stepped out of the elevator and stopped by the candy counter as Maddie wanted to wish Cody a happy birthday as she hugged him and kissed him.

"Remember my friend PJ?" Cody asked Maddie.

"Of course. Teddy's older brother," the blond employee responded with a twinkle in her eyes and a smile.

"Nice to see you again," PJ said.

"Why don't you go check with Mr. Moseby about the car and the reservations. Please?" Cody asked his best friend.

"So what's the deal with that cute Ken doll? Is he seeing anyone?" Maddie asked as she had no clue that Cody and PJ had been fooling around.

"He's not in a relationship per se," responded Cody.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maddie asked.

"He's in an open relationship, that's all I know," the younger Martin twin said.

"Interesting," Maddie said with a grin.

Cody said he had to go but would chat with Maddie later as he had a confused look on his face wondering if Maddie was actually interested in PJ. After telling Cody that the car was ready and the reservation was confirmed, both of them got in Mr. Tipton's limousine which was also the scene of one of their escapades the first time PJ stayed at the hotel. Once they arrived at the restaurant, they were shown to their table and ordered their drinks. Cody ordered a bottle of champagne as everything was taken care of by Mr. Moseby. It was not long before the champagne arrived and after sipping some of it, both of them ordered their food as they wanted to get back to the hotel in time for PJ to perform later that night.

"Is your eighteenth birthday everything you thought it would be?" PJ asked.

"I don't know, the night is still young," Cody responded with a smile and a wink.

PJ looked forward to the rest of the night in order to find out what it had in store for them. The truth was that as long as Cody got to spend his eighteenth birthday with his best friend his wish would have already come true and the rest would be icing on the cake. The food eventually arrived as Cody decided to have scallops while PJ decided to have veal parmesan.

After dinner, the two blonds went back to the hotel and as they entered the lobby, London walked up to them once she saw PJ.

"Hello cutie pie," London said.

"Don't you remember PJ?" Cody asked.

"Should I?" responded the hotel heiress.

"He was on the ship with us when I was injured," responded Cody in an annoyed tone.

"You were injured?" London responded with a look of surprise.

"Do you ever remember anything when you're on that ship?" Cody said as he was getting visibly upset.

"Only that that your girlfriend has a hideous wardrobe," London responded.

"I also swiped my credit card one hundred thousand three hundred and twenty-seven times. Yay me," she added.

Cody rolled his eyes as she latched on to PJ's arm and continued to flirt with him which made PJ feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Uh London, young Mr. Duncan has to go backstage now prepare for the show tonight," Mr. Moseby said as he saw that PJ was in trouble and needed to be rescued.

"You owe me," the hotel manager mouthed to Cody.

"Moseby always takes my prince charmings away," London said with a look of disappointment on her face.

London stormed down the steps towards the candy counter and told Maddie she was in love like a giddy school girl. Maddie said she might be in love as well. London insisted on showing Maddie her beau first and grabbed her arm as she dragged her to the lounge to watch the show. They sat near Cody and once PJ appeared, London stood up and applauded as she yelled out the fact she had the liked PJ. Maddie could not believe her luck when she saw that London liked PJ and went on about how London kept stealing her dream guys. Cody found the actions of the two feuding females to be quite amusing as he felt he had seen that movie numerous times. After a while, they both gave up and stormed off in different directions in a huff.

After the show, Cody embraced PJ in the lounge and looked at each other as if there was only one more thing left to do in order to celebrate the momentous day. Both of them went up to PJ's suite and decided to have a birthday drink, a glass of red wine. PJ had finished his glass while Cody still had about a third of the glass left before PJ took the glass from his hand, put it on the coffee table next to the empty glass and started to kiss Cody on the lips. Both of them could taste the wine in each other's mouths as they made out passionately.

PJ lifted Cody from the couch and on to his shoulder on his way to the bedroom. PJ dropped Cody on his back on to the bed as he started to undress himself. PJ removed his jacket and tie as he crawled on to the bed and started making out with Cody again. With PJ on top of Cody, he removed Cody's sweater jacket and continued to make out with the younger Martin twin. Both of them could feel the other getting aroused as they continued to make out and removed each other's shirts. As they felt each other's cocks grinding against each other, PJ started to undo Cody's pants and pulled them down to his knees while Cody undid PJ's pants. Both of them continued to make out as they removed their pants off completely and ran their hands over each other's cocks which were still covered in their underwear. Cody reached into the flap of PJ's boxers and started to stroke his hardened member causing him to breathe heavily as he was being jerked off. PJ tugged at Cody's blue boxers and slid them down his legs and continued to make out with Cody again. Both of them broke the kiss as Cody removed PJ's black boxers and lifted Cody's legs as he reached for the drawer on his dresser next to the bed. After opening the drawer, PJ reached in for a tube of lubricant and snapped open the lid and held it over himself and squeezed the tube. PJ let the clear substance ooze down his beautiful boner as he tossed the tube back on the dresser and ploughed himself inside of Cody.

PJ wrapped Cody's legs around his shoulders as he started to thrust inside of Cody. As PJ continued to thrust, he kept striking Cody's prostate as his squeals turned PJ on. PJ kept sliding in and out with ease as he had applied a generous amount of lubricant on himself. With PJ inside of Cody, he leaned forward occasionally and kissed Cody on the lips which was like the perfect birthday gift for him. Cody started to moan in pleasure as both of them were starting to synch in perfect harmony with their hips. Both of them had become familiar with each other knowing their pleasure spots and what turned them on. PJ joined Cody in his moans as he always burned a lot of energy with Cody and did not mind it one bit. Cody began to plead with PJ to thrust harder and faster as PJ was only too happy to oblige.

PJ started to thrust more aggressively like a hungry animal stalking its prey. Cody's squeals reached a high pitch that could shatter glass but was music to PJ's ears. Cody started to jerk himself off in order to add to the pleasure he was already feeling. PJ continued to pound Cody's ass as he started to leak pre-cum inside of the birthday boy and started to thrust harder. Cody enjoyed every moment of his birthday gift and PJ knew it as he gazed into Cody's eyes. PJ felt he was about to reach his peak as he quickened his pace while Cody quickened his pace as well with himself. PJ struggled to keep up with the pace he set for himself as he also felt his legs were about to give out as they started to feel like jelly.

The Duncan blond thrust aggressively one final time before exploding inside of his eighteen-year-old friend as his thick white spunk coated Cody's insides as PJ tried not to collapse on top of the younger Martin twin. PJ started to masturbate Cody as he was still inside of him freeing his hand as a result as both of them started to make out again. Cody could feel his moment of pleasure coming as PJ continued to jerk the birthday boy off. With the wonderful pace that PJ had set, Cody could not restrain himself any longer and just lost it as he released himself all over both blonds and the bedclothes.

After breaking the kiss, PJ slowly pulled out and collapsed on the bed as he laid on his back struggling to catch his breath. Both blonds felt they were out of energy as Cody rested his head on PJ's chest after his best friend wished him happy birthday again with a peck on the forehead before both of them drifted off into sleep.

**Another chapter complete. **

**Sorry if the sex scene seemed weak and rushed. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Reviews are welcome and much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


	3. Starting College

**Here's the latest instalment. **

**Enjoy. **

PJ and Cody prepared for their first day of college as PJ was studying at Boston College while Cody was studying at Harvard. For Cody, the first day of college was a day he had only dreamed of his whole life as being accepted into Harvard was everything for him. Cody was excited as the latest chapter in his life was about to begin while PJ was nervous as he was still homesick to an extent and he was still unsure if he was ready to begin college. Carey could not stop hugging both of her sons and crying as they began their college days. Zack was able to get his grades high enough that he was going to Boston College along with PJ. Cody met up with PJ at his suite as they decided to travel to school together and saw that PJ felt uncomfortable.

"What's wrong buddy?" Cody asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just nervous," responded PJ.

"You're going to be fine," said the younger Martin twin.

"I guess. I still wonder if I'm ready for college," PJ said.

"Of course you are. You are smart enough," responded Cody.

"Thanks, but I'm afraid of failing and dealing with the pressure," PJ said.

"You know you can always come to me if you're having problems with schoolwork. I'm here to help you," responded Cody.

"I know…," PJ stammered.

"Look, everything will be just fine. I know it," Cody said, comforting his best friend by wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

Once the two blonds got out of the elevator and walked through the front lobby, they got on a bus as Cody got out his laptop and looking up his course outlines and telling PJ all about it. PJ was quiet for most of the trip as Cody did most of the talking and could not stop talking. PJ understood why Cody would talk so much and feel the way he did as he knew how much this day had meant to him. Both of them had reached the bus station where they would have to transfer and go their separate ways. After saying their goodbyes and wishing each other luck, they both took their respective buses to school.

As both of them arrived at school, Cody could not stop thinking how momentous of an occasion it was for him as he took his first steps on campus as a student. He even went through the trouble of videotaping himself with his portable camera talking through his actions. Even though Cody wanted to make this video for a few people such as his mother, he really hoped that him and PJ would enjoy it because he had shared other momentous occasions with him and wanted to add this one to the list. Once Cody walked into one of the classroom buildings, he continued to videotape himself as people started to stare at him and thought what he was doing was strange.

PJ on the other hand was still nervous as he entered one of the buildings on campus and looked for the room of his first class. He kept looking down at the sheet of paper with his schedule and then up at the classroom numbers hoping he would eventually find the right room. PJ eventually found the room and as he walked in, he could not believe how large it was and how many seats it had as it was nothing like the classes at high school. Just after he found a seat and placed his book bag under the chair, he saw that Cody had sent him a text message saying how he was having the time of his life on his first day at Harvard and asked how PJ was doing. PJ responded by saying he was doing alright and simply trying to get through the first day. Cody responded by saying that he knew PJ would be just fine and promised to make him a nice dinner once they got home. PJ said he looked forward to what Cody would make for dinner before both of them stopped exchanging text messages as Cody did not want to interrupt PJ while class was going on.

Back at Harvard, Cody continued to videotape himself in class even though he had to be told by the professors to stop doing that as it was distracting them. Cody got the message and decided to put the video camera in his book bag although he still found another way to annoy his professors by acting as if he was the professor since he would always try and finish their sentences or correct them. Some of the other students around him would find what Cody was doing to be quite annoying.

"Tough crowd," Cody said to himself.

Cody knew he was not making many friends on his first day but it did not seem to bother him as he already had the greatest friend he could ever ask for. Cody's tune started to change when he felt alone as his behaviour in his classes did not win many friends and decided to tone down his antics in class. He found that it was difficult at first because that was just the way he was and had acted that way all the time in class. Cody did his best to restrain himself even though he did resort to his usual behaviour from time to time.

Meanwhile, PJ struggled to make it through the day but as he was trying to find where his second class was he got a huge shock when he saw Jordan Wilson, one of the bullies from the S.S. Tipton walking around the halls. PJ was frightened and wanted to hide so Jordan would not see him. PJ's first instinct was to send a text message to Cody telling him who he had just seen but decided to do that once Jordan was somewhere else so he could not bother him. After Jordan had walked towards another area of the building, PJ sent Cody a text telling him about the fact that Jordan was at Boston College and that he just wanted to get out of there. Cody was just as terrified as PJ was at finding out about Jordan but did not know how to deal with the situation. All Cody could suggest that PJ try and avoid Jordan and that they would discuss the situation once they got home even though both of them knew it was not the most helpful advice. PJ kept looking over his shoulder in fear and felt as if he was on the ship again when him and Cody dealt with their tormentors. Cody tried getting through the rest of his classes as he was obviously distracted by the fact that PJ had to deal with Jordan.

As PJ was preparing to leave campus and catch the bus back to the hotel, he was met with a huge thud which knocked him against the wall. PJ had the wind knocked out of him and as he regained his senses, he had seen that Jordan was the one who had slammed him into the wall.

"Remember me loser?" Jordan asked PJ.

PJ did not respond as he swallowed heavily and was afraid of what Jordan would do to him.

"You've got nobody to protect u now and I'm going to make sure I finish you off as I torment you for the rest of your days here," Jordan said as he was practically rubbing eyebrows with PJ.

Jordan walked away from PJ as he did not want to do anything to him while there were other people around. As PJ made his way to the bus stop, all he could think about was how to deal with the situation which was on his mind until he returned to the hotel.

After walking in through the front doors, PJ still looked pale and frightened as if he had just seen a ghost. Mr. Moseby noticed that something was bothering PJ and asked him what was wrong.

"Is anything the matter young Mr. Duncan?" the hotel manager asked the guitar player.

"I saw Jordan at school today," PJ stammered.

"You mean Jordan Wilson? The one I expelled from the ship?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"Ya, I mean I don't understand how he could be there after what he did," PJ responded.

"I know some of the powers that be at your school and I'll make some phone calls," Mr. Moseby said.

"Maybe I made a mistake by coming here to study," PJ said.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," Mr. Moseby attempted to reassure PJ.

"I don't know, I think I should just go somewhere else for school or go back to Denver," PJ said as he was not in the mood to go through what he had to deal with on the ship again.

"Promise me you won't do anything like that at least until I've made some phone calls and find out the situation," Mr. Moseby said.

"Ok," PJ reluctantly said.

PJ went up to his suite and watched some television to try and get his mind off of Jordan. Cody sent PJ a text message telling him he was in the lobby and asked if PJ was back at the hotel. After PJ responded by saying he was in his suite, Cody said he would be up there in a few moments. As PJ let Cody in his suite, the Duncan blond told Cody about his conversation with Mr. Moseby and how he was contemplating moving elsewhere to study.

"Please don't move," Cody pleaded with PJ.

"I don't want to put up with what we had to go through on the ship for 4 years," responded PJ.

"I'd miss you," Cody said.

"I'd miss you too. I don't know what to do," PJ said.

"I told Mr. Moseby I wouldn't decide until he found out why Jordan was at Boston College," he added.

"I don't know what I'd do if you moved. You're the best thing that ever happened to me," Cody said as he started to cry.

"I know bro, I feel the same way about you but I'm so scared of Jordan," responded PJ as he hugged Cody.

"Please don't move," was all Cody could say in response.

PJ did not say anything in response but heard a knock at the door. Mr. Moseby said he needed to speak with PJ alone as he noticed Cody in the room as well. PJ said it was alright since he told Cody about the conversation. Mr. Moseby told PJ that Jordan's father was a major contributor to the college and accepted Jordan even when nobody else would. Mr. Moseby realized that PJ would likely make his decision any moment now that he knew the reason why Jordan was there. He said that he would understand if PJ decided to move but tried to convince him to stay as he would be missed as a band member and knew that Cody would miss him dearly but did not mention that as a reason. PJ said he would let Mr. Moseby know about his decision in the morning.

After Mr. Moseby had left, Cody started to prepare dinner. PJ said that Cody did not have to cook if he did not want to but Cody said that since he promised PJ he would cook dinner, he would keep his promise. Cody ended up preparing a penne dish with baked cheese and Caesar salad the way PJ liked it. PJ thanked Cody for preparing the dinner but both of them were quite for most of the time they ate. Cody knew that PJ was debating with himself about whether or not to move and did not want to put any extra pressure on PJ to come to a decision. Cody knew it was obvious that it was up to PJ in terms of what he decided but hoped he could still convince him in other ways in order for him to stay.

After they ate dinner and washed the dishes, both of them watched television in order to relax their minds which was unusual for Cody as he felt he always needed to have his mind on the go. As they watched television, Cody cuddled up to his best friend and took his arm and wrapped it around his shoulder. Both of them did not say much as they simply wondered how many more of these moments they would be able to share together. They also had a tear or two in their eyes as they could not deny that moments such as just watching television on the sofa were special to them and even wondered from time to time if they were more than just friends. As the evening wore on, PJ ran his fingers through Cody's dirty blond hair and thought about the time they had spent together since they first met. PJ thought about how their friendship got stronger and knew that Cody was his main reason for wanting to stay as he weighed the pros and cons about his future. Cody eventually fell asleep in PJ's arms and once PJ realized that his friend had fallen asleep, he slowly got up without waking Cody up and draped Cody's body with a blanket and put a pillow under his head. PJ kissed Cody on the forehead and was tempted to say the three magic words but backed off in order to avoid creating a chain reaction of events, wiped the tears off of his face and went to bed.

The following morning, Cody woke up and quickly reached into his pocket for his phone to see what time it was making sure he did not sleep in or anything. Moments later, PJ emerged from his bedroom in his t-shirt and underwear and asked Cody if he slept well. Cody asked what happened the previous night as he had no idea that he had dozed off in PJ's arms. PJ explained what had happened and what he did afterwards before going to bed. PJ walked towards the kitchen and asked Cody if he wanted any coffee since he was going to brew up a pot. Cody responded by saying he was fine with a cup of hot water and lemon as he was not a fan of drinking coffee. Cody could not stop thinking of how cute PJ looked at that moment in his boxers and stared at his chicken legs as well. He prayed that PJ decided to do the right thing since it was morning and PJ had planned on telling Mr. Moseby about his decision. PJ poured his cup of coffee and prepared Cody's hot water and lemon and gave it to him as he sat on the sofa next to Cody and saw that Cody looked as if he was down in the dumps.

"I know you're wondering what I decided to do and I'll tell you before I tell Mr. Moseby," PJ said.

Cody did not respond as he stared blankly into PJ's face anticipating his response.

"I've decided to stay here in Boston. I have a great job and home, and most of all I have the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for and I would be a fool for giving it all up," PJ said.

Cody tightly embraced PJ after he had heard the news and was relieved that he was not going to lose his best friend.

"I knew that I would also miss those special moments that we enjoy together and that was a big reason I wanted to stay here," PJ added.

"I was scared of losing you," Cody said.

"I know, and I'm sure there's a way to deal with Jordan," responded PJ.

"Thank you. I always knew you would do what your heart told you to do," Cody said.

PJ was really tempted again to say those three words to Cody but he backed off again since he did not want to pressure Cody into another relationship considering the messy breakup between him and Bailey. Just as Bailey had crossed PJ's mind, Cody had received a text message from Bailey asking him how his first day at Harvard went. After finding out that Bailey had sent that text message, PJ asked how she was doing. Cody responded by saying that she had gotten back together with her ex-boyfriend Moose as they were both attending the University of Kansas. PJ asked Cody when Bailey got back together with Moose and found out that it happened shortly before PJ arrived in Boston for school. PJ had asked how Cody took the news with Cody responding by saying that he was not bothered by it all that much as PJ helped a lot in terms of getting over the breakup. PJ found the news and Cody's reaction to it to be quite interesting but decided to be cautious in terms of the three words.

Cody said he needed to take a shower and change before going to school and returned to his suite as PJ needed to take a shower as well. After both of them showered and changed, both of them met up in the front lobby but PJ still had to tell Mr. Moseby of his decision and after telling Mr. Moseby, it was obvious that the hotel manager was ecstatic about the news.

The two young blonds caught the bus to go to school and once PJ arrived on campus, he was still familiarizing himself with some of the classroom buildings and as he looked down at his sheet of paper, he ended bumping into a blue-eyed blond girl and knocked her books and papers all over the floor around her.

"I'm so sorry. Let me get that for you," PJ said as he wanted to let the young lady know that it was an accident.

"It's alright," the young lady said as she joined PJ and helped him gather up the debris and put it back in her book bag.

"I'm PJ," the young blond man said as he extended his hand.

"I'm Miranda. Pleasure to meet you," the young lady said in response.

"Pleasure is all mine," PJ responded.

"Again, I'm really sorry about all this," PJ added.

"Don't worry about it. Accidents happen," Miranda said.

"I have to go to class now," she added with a smile which could only indicate that she wanted to meet up with PJ again.

"I guess I'll see you around then," PJ responded.

"I'm sure we will," Miranda said with another smile.

Just before PJ's final class of the day, he saw Miranda in the halls again and went up to her and chat with her some more before his next class began. After saying hello, PJ felt being grabbed by the front his shirt and being shoved into the wall. PJ was not surprised that it was Jordan assaulting him again.

"Now you're making moves on my woman?" Jordan angrily said.

"I'm not your woman anymore," Miranda responded as she pleaded with Jordan to leave PJ alone and to go away.

"I have to take care of this little maggot so why don't you just be a good little girl and walk away," Jordan said.

Miranda tried to physically separate PJ and Jordan as the jock pinned PJ up against the wall. Jordan attempted to physically move Miranda out of the way but he felt the force of someone grabbing him by the back collar of his bomber jacket thrown against the opposite wall.

"Don't you ever lay a finger on my sister again otherwise you're dead meat. Do I make myself clear?" Miranda's brother said to Jordan as he had the bully pinned against the wall.

Jordan did not respond but it was obvious to everyone that he had gotten the message before he walked away with whatever dignity he had left.

"Are you guys alright?" Miranda's brother asked.

"Ya, thanks," PJ responded with a huge sense of relief.

"PJ, this is my brother Matt. He's a senior and he's on the hockey team," Miranda said as she introduced PJ to her brother.

"Nice to meet you PJ. I hope Jordan didn't bang you up too badly," Matt said.

"It's ok. He's been tormenting me and my friend for a few months now. I hope it's all over now," PJ responded.

"What did he do to you and your friend?" Miranda asked.

"It's a long story and I'll tell you all about it later," PJ responded.

"It's alright. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Miranda responded.

"You actually know Jordan? What was all that about you being his woman?" PJ asked.

"We went out on a couple of dates and he turned out to be a total jerk," Miranda said.

"Ya, sounds like Jordan alright," PJ said with a laugh.

"Hey, if Jordan or anyone bullies you, just let me know and I'll take care of it. I've got your back dude," Matt told PJ.

"Thanks. Listen, if you're not busy tonight why don't both of you come over to the Tipton Hotel since I'm with the band there. We can grab a bite to eat and you can watch the entertainment afterwards. I can tell you all about what Jordan did to me and my friend," PJ said.

"Ok. How does 7 sound?" Miranda asked.

"Sounds good," PJ said.

"See you then," Miranda responded as everyone went their separate ways.

Later that evening, Cody and PJ met up with Matt and Miranda in the front lobby and went to the restaurant after PJ's new friends had met Cody. While everyone waited for their food, PJ and Cody explained their experiences with Jordan on the ship as Miranda felt horrible for both of them. She had also found out that PJ was gay which disappointed her at first since she had the hots for him but figured he was a nice enough guy that she could be friends with him. Matt assured Cody that PJ had nothing to worry about as he said he would do his best to protect PJ. After dinner, PJ performed with Carey and invited Matt and Miranda back to his suite for a drink. Everyone had a glass of wine as they got to know each other better and enjoyed hanging out.

After Matt and Miranda had left, Cody had hoped that this whole issue with Jordan was finally over and was still happy that PJ had decided to stay in Boston. Both of them decided to celebrate their good fortune in the only way they could. Both of them started to make out passionately and unbuttoned each other's shirts. After their shirts were laying on a pile on the floor, both of them moved towards the dinner table as PJ leaned forward causing Cody to lean backwards on to the table. PJ undid Cody's pants along with his own leaving them in their boxers but it was not long before they joined the pile of clothes on the floor as both of them were stark naked. PJ went down on his knees and started munching on the area between Cody's balls and hole and even rimmed his hole. After Cody's hole was nice and wet, PJ stood up again and spat on his hand in order to soak his cock and pushed himself inside of Cody and started to thrust as Cody's legs rested on PJ's shoulders. It was the first time both of them had fooled around on the table.

PJ continued to pound away at Cody's ass as the younger Martin twin began to squeal like a pig which turned PJ on. Cody started to jerk himself off in order keep himself hard as he wanted to cum as well. PJ began to moan as he leaned forward occasionally to kiss Cody on the lips. As PJ continued to thrust, he could feel he was about to climax as Cody continued to jerk himself off. PJ's thrusts became even more aggressive as the moment was near and with one final push, PJ unleashed wave after wave of his orgasm inside of Cody. After emptying his cock of his love juices, he slowly pulled out and got back down on his knees and took Cody in his mouth. PJ started giving Cody the amazing head that he loved and was glad he was going to have a chance to enjoy it even more. Cody moaned louder and louder as the pleasure from PJ teasing and bobbing along with the fact he was about to cum only added to the enjoyment. Cody shot his spunk and hit the back of PJ's throat as he swallowed every last drop of his sperm.

PJ withdrew as he got two towels for both of them to clean themselves off with before getting dressed again and kissing each other good night as Cody returned to his suite.

PJ was dying to say those three words to Cody but knew it was just a matter of time.

**Another chapter complete. **

**Hope it was enjoyable despite the weak and rushed sex scene at the end. **

**Reviews are welcome and much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


	4. PJ's Eighteenth Birthday

**Here's the latest instalment. Sorry about the delay in getting another chapter posted as I've been on an emotional roller coaster of late and also did not have the motivation to write. **

**Enjoy. **

Cody knew that PJ's birthday was coming up and since he was turning eighteen, Cody hoped that PJ's eighteenth birthday would be just as special as his eighteenth birthday which he recently celebrated. Cody wanted PJ to have the best birthday ever as he thought PJ was the best thing to happen to him and really helped get over the breakup with Bailey.

Cody was stumped on how to plan the "perfect party" and went down to the hotel lobby in order to ask his friends for any suggestions. Cody walked over to the candy counter after getting off of the elevator and wanted to ask Maddie about any ideas she might have but as soon as Cody mentioned PJ's name, she just started dreaming about how much she wanted to go out with PJ but realized it was not going to happen as long as London had him in her sights. Once Cody realized Maddie was not going to be much help, he asked Arwin and Esteban but they were stumped. Cody then asked Mr. Moseby for his suggestions as he knew he would have more success with him given his knowledge on things such as throwing well organized events.

Mr. Moseby suggested that Cody throw him a surprise party as the hotel manager was already making arrangements with the Duncans to fly in from Denver for the party. Cody thought that was a great idea and started brainstorming with Mr. Moseby about organizing the whole event. After discussing how to distract PJ the day of the party and not tell him the fact his family were going to be there for the party because having the family there would be part of the surprise, the two organizers discussed other logistical issues such as making sure the hotel ballroom would be available, catering, music, invitations, decorations and other details. Cody wanted the party to be just perfect which was obvious to Mr. Moseby as he knew how much the two young men cared for each other and could not help but tear up even as he tried to hide it.

Mr. Moseby could not help but think back to the days when Cody and his twin brother would always get themselves into trouble and the fact that Cody had really matured since then.

"PJ is lucky to have you as a friend," the hotel manager remarked.

"Thanks. He means a lot to me. I'm also grateful to you for the fact him and I can still hang out together by giving him the opportunity to work here while he goes to school," the younger Martin twin responded as he knew PJ likely would not have been able to afford going to school and living away from home.

After doing some planning with Mr. Moseby, Cody went back to his suite and stored the notes he had prepared in a safe place so PJ or Zack would not find them. Cody wanted to hide the notes from Zack because he was afraid Zack would open up his big mouth and ruin the surprise. Cody could not find a secure enough place to store the notes so he went back down to the lobby and asked Mr. Moseby if he would keep them locked in his office desk. After dealing with the issue of storing the notes, Cody was looking forward to the party and hoped that PJ would love it.

Cody went back to the suite and as Zack was sitting on the couch watching television, Zack asked his younger brother something which brought back memories from a few years before.

"Hey, get me a dang soda from the fridge."

"Uh, get your own dang soda," responded Cody as he remembered that the last time he was asked that by his brother was when Zack was icing his arm in order to prepare for a bowling tournament.

Cody was relieved that at least this time he was not naked except for a towel wrapped around his waist and that he would not be standing in the hallway naked trying to get back in. Requests such as that always frustrated Cody as it showed just how lazy Zack was.

"You have to start doing things for yourself now because mom and I won't be around much longer to be your personal butlers," Cody told his older twin.

"I'm sick of you telling me what to do all the time so just get off my god damn back and let me live my life the way I want to live it," Zack snapped back.

"Fine, live in your own filth when you're living on your own, see if I care."

"Just get out of my sight as I just loath the sight of you right now," Zack angrily told Cody.

Cody did not say anything as he just angrily stomped back to his room and slammed the door behind him. Cody felt upset because even though he and his brother had many disagreements in the past, Zack had never spoken to him like that and it was not like him. After a while, Cody re-emerged from his room and saw Zack just sitting there with the television still on but it was obvious Zack was not even watching television at that point. Cody knew something was bothering his brother and sat down beside him.

"Look, I'm sorry about the things I said earlier. I hate it when we fight like that," Cody said as he wrapped his arm around Zack's shoulder.

"I know, I hate it too and I shouldn't have said those horrible things about you. I'm really sorry," Zack responded as a tear began to form in the corner of his eye.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked.

"I've been feeling horrible lately because Maya dumped me and I've been taking it out on other people like you."

"I'm so sorry," Cody said trying to act surprised but knew it was inevitable as Zack was playing with fire by still being a womanizer while being in a relationship.

Cody hugged his brother because regardless of whatever Zack did, he was still his brother and wanted to be there to support him in such situations.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to make you something?"

"No thanks, it's ok."

Cody knew it was not the right time to raise the fact that it was a matter of time before Zack would get caught and that Maya would break up with him.

"I know you and PJ aren't in a relationship but promise me you will hold on to him, I know he makes you happy. Don't blow it like I did," Zack told his brother.

Cody appreciated what his brother just said and knew the mature side of him was there inside of him. Cody knew he would be a fool if he let go of PJ and was determined to hold on to him. Cody told his brother that if he ever wanted a shoulder to cry on that he would be there for him even though both of them already knew that since deep down they would always be best friends regardless of the teasing and arguments they would have.

Meanwhile, PJ knew his birthday was coming up and since he was turning eighteen he would have loved for his family to be there. PJ spoke with his parents and when he asked if they would be able to make the trip to Boston to celebrate, they said they were swamped with work and that the timing was bad even though they were planning on being there in order to maintain the element of surprise. PJ's parents told their eldest son that the best time to celebrate would likely be Thanksgiving when PJ was planning to make the trip back home to Denver. Obviously PJ was disappointed but understood that supporting the family and putting food on the table was important and he said as much to Teddy. Even though Teddy knew about the surprise and the fact they would be travelling to Boston for the party, she was really impressed by PJ's maturity and understanding of the situation which is one reason why her opinion of her older brother had changed significantly over the last few months.

After talking to his family, PJ just felt like hanging out with Cody and letting out some of his feelings and sent Cody a text inviting him over to his suite. Cody arrived almost immediately and saw that PJ was feeling a bit down. After Cody asked PJ what was wrong and PJ explaining the situation, Cody tried very hard not to smile as that would have given away the surprise but simply said that he was confident that everything would work out in the end as he embraced his best friend.

The two young blonds decided to cook something simple for dinner and then watch television as both of them wanted to check out _Glee_ as they heard so much about it from their other friends but had never seen an episode of the show. They thought the show was pretty good and decided to watch the series from the beginning on Netflix once they found some time. As they watched the show, PJ started to nibble on Cody's ear lobe as both of them cuddled up close to each other. After the show had ended, Cody said he had some homework he needed to finish up and decided to call it a night before sharing a passionate kiss on the lips with PJ.

The following morning, as Cody and Mr. Moseby continued to plan the party, the two of them had a close call as PJ was nearby looking for Cody so they could catch the bus together to go to school. After shuffling some papers around in order to hide everything, PJ asked Cody what was going on as Cody tried his hardest not to crinkle his nose since he lied by saying he was just discussing something unrelated to the party. Cody hated lying especially to his best friend even though it was necessary.

PJ was not feeling as disappointed compared to the previous evening since spending time with Cody always put him in a good mood. After school, Cody helped Maddie, Arwin, and Esteban with the decorations in the ballroom as the party was in a couple of days and hiding the details of the party from PJ was starting to get more difficult. Cody always had to look over his shoulder in order keep an eye out for PJ and making sure he was always distracted.

The day of PJ's eighteenth birthday had arrived and the eldest Duncan son was excited even though he would have loved to have celebrated his special day with his family. After waking up and taking a shower, PJ decided to have a cup of coffee and some pancakes for breakfast when he heard a knock at the door. Once PJ opened the door and saw that it was Cody, the two of them shared a passionate kiss on the lips as Cody wished his best friend a happy birthday. Cody said he was going to make a romantic dinner for him and PJ and that they would go out dancing even though Cody had other plans. PJ thought that was a wonderful idea and looked forward to celebrating with Cody.

Once PJ's family arrived in Boston and the Tipton Hotel, Mr. Moseby made sure they snuck in without PJ finding out as Cody took PJ out for a walk in the park while his family arrived. Mr. Moseby had the Duncans stay in the penthouse suite which is where they stayed the last time they were at the hotel.

A couple of hours later, as the party was about to begin, Cody told PJ that they had the ballroom all to themselves for the evening where they would have dinner and be able to dance. On the way down to the ballroom, Cody held PJ's hand and PJ could feel the sweat on Cody's hand as a result of Cody being nervous hoping that everything would go according to plan. Cody was also turned on by PJ choice of clothes as he wore a charcoal coloured sport jacket, white dress shirt which was unbuttoned at the top, and dark blue jeans. Cody loved the way PJ smelled as well since he was wearing designer cologne.

"Dude, are you ok?" PJ asked.

"Ya, I just want everything to be perfect."

"I know it will be."

Both of them walked towards the ballroom and as Cody opened the door, the lights went on and a loud yell of "SURPRISE" filled the room. PJ had a look of surprise on his face as he looked around the room and saw how wonderful the decorations were and gave Cody a huge hug.

"There's another surprise Mr. Moseby and I have for you," Cody said.

"Happy birthday son."

PJ saw that his dad was there and could not believe that his family made the trip to Boston for the party and hugged each one of his family members knowing that everything was now absolutely perfect.

"I thought you said you could not make it?" PJ said to his parents.

"Now you know why we had to lie," his father Bob said to him.

"Thanks for coming. I'm really glad you came," PJ responded.

"Don't thank us, thank Cody and Mr. Moseby as they made it possible for us to come," his mother Amy said to him.

PJ became emotional as tears started to form in the corner of his eyes. Teddy embraced her older brother and said she had the best big brother in the world. Moments later, Teddy went up to Cody and told him what a special thing he did for her brother and that PJ was lucky to have someone such as Cody in his life.

"Your brother is the best thing that ever happened to me and this is just a small token of how much I really care about him."

Teddy could not help but envy her older brother as he had someone such as Cody who really cared about him and wished that she had someone like that in her life.

As the party went on, Teddy met up with Maddie and caught up on their respective adventures in life as they connected really well the last time the Duncans were in Boston. PJ noticed that Zack was pre-occupied and asked Cody if everything was alright with his older brother. After telling PJ that Maya had dumped Zack, PJ bit his lip trying not to say he was not surprised at the fact that it was just a matter of time before Zack's ways would catch up with him.

"Don't tell Zack I told you about him and Maya because he swore me to secrecy and I'm only telling you because I trust you to keep a secret."

PJ's younger brother Gabe was able to cheer Zack up somewhat as both of them hung out because they had gotten along very well the last time PJ's family was in Boston.

PJ and Cody mingled with the guests and enjoyed the food, some of which Cody prepared. PJ's friends from school Miranda and Matt were also there as Miranda wished PJ a happy birthday and kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush slightly. As PJ caught up again with his family, Cody said he would leave them alone but Amy said it was alright for him to join them. After chatting and catching up on PJ's stay in Boston, Amy was curious to find out what her son and Cody had been up to, not because she was nosy but was simply curious. Both of them said they merely had dinner together most evenings and shared quiet evenings watching television.

A couple of hours later, the party was starting to wind down and as they were among the last people in the ballroom, Cody and the Duncans eventually left. PJ decided to show his family his suite and after showing them the suite, PJ made coffee and dessert. The dessert was a cake that PJ had baked which impressed his family as to his cooking.

After having coffee and cake, PJ's family decided to call it a night as they were tired from the flight and the party. They agreed to have breakfast with PJ in the morning before flying back to Denver. Once Cody and PJ were alone together, PJ told the younger Martin twin how much he loved the party and could not thank Cody enough. Cody said that he had yet to give his best friend a gift from him alone and PJ knew exactly what Cody meant as Cody started kissing PJ on the lips.

The two young blonds started making out as PJ started to undo Cody's shirt and run his hand along his bare chest.

"I could just eat you up babe, you're so delicious," PJ said.

Cody was turned on by what PJ just said as he aggressively removed PJ's jacket, shirt and jeans leaving him only in his black boxers. Both of them felt the excitement rushing through their bodies like a wildfire as PJ removed Cody's shirt and slacks leaving Cody only his share bears boxers. PJ attempted to contain his laughter as he found them to be funny and adorable at the same time.

"I knew you would enjoy those," Cody said with his cute laugh that PJ loved referring to his underwear.

Cody went down on his knees and slid PJ's underwear down to his ankles and took the eldest Duncan son's semi-erect penis in his mouth as PJ stepped out of his boxers. Cody clutched PJ's firm, smooth butt cheeks and started to caress them as PJ felt relaxed as his problems just seemed to melt away. Cody even started to hum as he sucked on PJ's fully erect penis and relaxed PJ even further. PJ ran his hand through Cody's dirty blond hair as Cody took PJ's cock all the way down to his soft silky blond hair that surrounded PJ's throbbing member like a nest. The more PJ felt intense as a result of Cody's bobbing, the tighter he grabbed on to Cody's hair.

PJ stood Cody up and lifted him up into the threshold position and carried him to his room and dropped him on the bed. PJ crawled on to the bed and on top of Cody as they started making out again. PJ reached into the drawer of the dresser next to his bed and grabbed some lube and squeezed some of it on to his beautiful boner and let it ooze down his pole until it coated his shaft. PJ even squirted some of it on to Cody's hole and loosened it up with his middle finger before lifting Cody's legs and wrapping them around his shoulders. PJ slid his length inside of Cody, causing the younger Martin twin to moan in pleasure as he knew PJ's cock was a perfect fit for him. PJ started to thrust inside of Cody and giving him small kisses on the lips and neck as PJ continued to pleasure his special guy.

Both of them looked intensely into each other's eyes as if to say they loved each other but did not say anything like that out loud for obvious reasons. Cody loved every moment PJ was inside of him and thought that it felt like heaven. Cody was also fully hard which was quite obvious to both of them. PJ started to thrust more aggressively as he could feel the hormones rush through his member causing Cody to pant in pleasure. With PJ's thrusts becoming harder and faster, he knew he was about to climax and with one final push, he erupted like a volcano inside of Cody as the ecstasy rushed through this blood engorged penis while Cody stroked himself.

As PJ unleashed his hot sperm inside of Cody, the dirty blond Martin twin said in a soft voice "you rock my world PJ Duncan" even though they both knew that was something Cody would not say but Cody did not care. The cute Duncan blond pulled out once he had emptied himself and shared a passionate kiss with Cody. Cody was still rock hard as PJ decided to take the six inch member inside his mouth and started bobbing up and down which brought so much pleasure to Cody. It was not long before Cody unleashed his tasty white treat like a fire hose inside of PJ's mouth and down his throat. PJ and Cody shared another hot kiss as Cody could taste himself inside of PJ's mouth.

After lying down on the bed next to Cody and getting under the covers, PJ thanked Cody again for the greatest night of his life.

"Anything for those I care about and love," responded Cody.

PJ could not believe the last word Cody had used in his response and was caught off guard by it. PJ was careful not to read too much into it because he did not know if Cody meant that he loved him as a friend or loved him like a boyfriend. Regardless of the context in which it was used, PJ was happy that Cody had used that special word.

That was simply the icing on the cake to a perfect evening.

**Another chapter complete.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. I realize the sex scene was probably weak and rushed again but I wanted to make the sex a secondary thing in this chapter as I wanted to put more emphasis on the friendship and caring aspect. **

**Reviews and feedback is always appreciated. **

**Thank you. **


	5. Take Me Out to the Ball Game

**Here's the latest chapter of my story. **

**Sorry for the delay in updating as I've had major writer's block on this story and the direction I wanted to take it. **

**The lack of ideas and all might be obvious in this chapter so please bear with me. **

**Enjoy. **

PJ felt as if he was on top of the world when Cody said those three words that he was waiting to hear Cody say for a while. Even though PJ was not sure if Cody simply said those words the night when he threw him a surprise birthday due to fatigue or alcohol, it still made him feel happy. In the days following PJ's eighteenth birthday, he felt more excited than usual whenever he hung out with Cody and had a certain warm feeling inside of him. Of course, PJ did not want to force the three words out of Cody when he was sober and alert so as not to turn his friend off in case if Cody did not feel the same way.

Mid-terms were coming up for both blond teens but PJ had a difficult time concentrating when studying as all he could think about was Cody. PJ was even struggling to comprehend the material that he had to study for and thought about asking Cody to tutor him. PJ backed off that idea because Cody being there would have distracted him even further and attempted to comprehend the material on his own. PJ managed to get decent enough grades when all was said and done but he had to deal with a situation that nobody has had to deal with before, the fact that Cody got a "B+" on anything.

Cody had gotten "A's" on every assignment, test, and exam he had done and did not take the fact he got a grade below an "A-" very well. Cody moped around the hotel suite for days following his "B+" and even cried his eyes out on his bed. Carey and Zack were not able to pull the youngest Martin twin out of his funk until PJ tried his hand. The blond Duncan teen saw that the Colorado Rockies were going to be at Fenway Park for an interleague series versus the Boston Red Sox and thought that perhaps going to the baseball game would cheer his friend up. PJ brought up the idea of going to the baseball game with Cody and the Martin twin was keen on the idea because not only did he like the Red Sox, but always loved hanging out with his best friend.

In the days leading up to the game, Cody was excited about going to Fenway Park for the first time since he went with Zack and Mr. Moseby to see the Red Sox play the Yankees and ended up having to save the hotel manager from the mob mentality of the city after costing the Red Sox the game. Cody was so excited that he had started to put the "B+" behind him and return to his normal self. Everyone was relieved at that since whenever Cody felt upset, it was not a pretty sight and would isolate himself from everyone else.

The day of the game had arrived and both teens were excited to spend the day together at the ballpark even though they would be cheering for different teams. With PJ being from Denver, he was not about to switch allegiances just because he happened to be studying and living in Boston. Once they had arrived at the stadium, PJ could not help but feel in awe because he knew that Fenway Park was full of baseball history and countless stories. Before taking their seats, they went to the concession stands and got some hot dogs, assorted snacks, and soda pop. Normally, Cody would not even touch food and drinks at public places such as a ballpark because of bacteria, germs and other things that drove him crazy but was willing to make an exception this time and did not want to make PJ feel uncomfortable. Cody reached for his wallet but his best friend had beaten him to it and ended up paying for the food and drinks. Cody figured he could just pay for the next round of food or whatever else they would buy.

The first couple of innings remained scoreless, but the third inning both teams were able to score a run in their respective half of the inning which gave both blond eighteen-year olds something to cheer about. The next couple of innings resulted in no runs, but by the top half of the sixth inning the Rockies were able to score two runs which obviously made PJ happy as his team took a 3-1 lead heading into the bottom of the sixth inning. Cody and the rest of the hometown crowd were feeling a bit depressed but the Sox managed to get one run back in the bottom half of the sixth inning making it a score of 3-2 in favour of the Rockies. Heading in to the top half of the seventh inning, PJ asked Cody if he wanted something to eat or drink and said he wanted some hot dogs and soda. Cody went with PJ to the concession stands in the hopes that at least he could pay for this round of food but PJ beat him to it again and paid for the food again. Cody felt slightly upset because he wanted to pay for something just as a matter of pride but had no such luck so far.

The Red Sox were able to hold the Rockies scoreless heading into the seventh-inning stretch and were able to tie the game at three heading into the top of the eighth inning. Both teams managed to score a run in their respective half of the eighth inning and with the score tied at four, the hometown crowd was hoping that the Red Sox bullpen would hold the visiting team scoreless in the top of the ninth inning and hope to win the game in the bottom of the ninth. The hometown crowd was disappointed however as the Rockies hit a grand slam and bust the game wide open making it 8-4 in favour of the visitors causing most of the fans to head for the exits. PJ was in a happy mood but Cody was feeling down and it was not so much about the score of the game. The Red Sox managed to get one of the runs back in the bottom of the ninth inning but it was too little, too late as the Rockies ended up winning the game 8-5.

PJ was obviously in a good mood as a result of the game but Cody was feeling upset but did his best not to let it show. After the game, the blond teens went into the merchandise store at the stadium and decided to look around. When PJ saw the Red Sox jerseys, he thought about buying one for Cody. PJ said he wanted to buy a jersey for his friend but Cody said he was not into wearing sports jerseys which struck PJ as being rather odd since he remembered Zack told him that Cody wanted a new Red Sox jersey. PJ then thought nothing of it and decided to leave with Cody back to the Tipton.

On the way back to the hotel, Cody started to make it known that he was upset about something through his body language.

"What's wrong buddy?" PJ asked as he noticed Cody's body language.

"Never mind, it's nothing," responded the youngest Martin twin.

"I know something's bothering you, please tell me. Did I do or say something to upset you?" asked the blond Duncan teen.

"Well, you're always paying for everything and sometimes I want to pay for stuff when we go hang out," responded Cody.

"What do you mean?" asked PJ.

"Today at the game, you were paying for everything and even wanted to buy me a $150 jersey," responded Cody.

"Sorry, I just wanted to treat you today," responded PJ

"Ok, but sometimes I'd like to pay when we hang out," responded Cody.

"I just thought you could enjoy some of the things in life you might not be able to afford," responded the male Duncan blond.

"WHAT? YOU'RE SAYING MY FAMILY AND I ARE POOR?" protested Cody as they entered the front lobby of the hotel.

"No, no, no. That's not what I meant," PJ responded nervously as he knew he had just messed up.

"Ok, then what did you mean?" responded the blond Martin twin.

PJ struggled to come up with a response that could fix the awkward situation he found himself in.

"Ya, that's what I thought," responded Cody as PJ did not say anything in response and walked towards the elevator in a visibly upset state of mind.

"Wait Cody, let's just talk about it. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," pleaded PJ but it was to no avail as Cody stormed into the elevator alone and went up to his suite.

PJ attempted to catch up with Cody and knocked on the door of Suite 2330 but nobody answered as Carey was out on a date and Zack was hanging out with Bob. PJ kept knocking for almost ten minutes but there was no answer. PJ knew by that time that Cody was ignoring him and started to cry as he went to his suite, entered, and walked over to the sofa as he fell on to it and continued to cry as he clutched the head cushion against his face. PJ was hoping that Cody was not upset to the point that he wanted to break up with him as he eventually tried to call and text him, but again there was no answer. PJ eventually cried himself to sleep on the sofa but got very little sleep as he felt that his life was falling apart as Cody meant the world to him and felt that his life had changed dramatically since he met him.

Meanwhile, Cody did what he usually did when he was upset. He isolated himself and stayed in his room and cried heavily as he could not believe the guy he considered his best friend would say the things he did. Cody checked his phone every time PJ tried to call him or text him but was not in the mood to respond and was even on the verge of deleting his contact information from his phone but felt too lazy to do anything at that point. In terms of his relationship with PJ, Cody did not know what to do and thought that perhaps he should decide in the morning or when he thought he was in a better frame of mind.

Both teens could not help but think that what was supposed to be a special day for both of them turned out to be a disaster that left them on the brink of breaking up. Cody did not really want to think about the future of his friendship with PJ as he was too upset to think, but PJ was determined to do everything he could to try and save his friendship with Cody. The eldest Duncan sibling knew he had messed up big time and was determined to fix his mistake.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter even if it was brief. **

**There was no sex scene in this chapter but I guess every chapter does not need one. **

**Reviews and feedback would be much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


End file.
